


Admiration

by Rilaua



Category: Disney - All Media Types, My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Bethan - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, I don't think they get high regularly this is probably just exploratory, I head Canon Sarah as a lesbian but I just thought this concept was cute so let's just say au, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Weed, don't get high unless you're responsible!, grass, low-key based on the film As You Are, mbav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rilaua/pseuds/Rilaua
Summary: Local poly couple gets high in the field of an elementary school and slow dances in the street
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir, Sarah Fox/Benny Weir, Sarah Fox/Ethan Morgan, Sarah Fox/Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Admiration

Ethan sit in the grass with two heads on his lap; Sarah on the right and Benny on the left.

They were staring at the clouds; Benny saw a nice pair of legs and Sarah was complaining about the smoke in her way.

"Sorry," Benny laughed, joint in hand and head in the sky. He waved a hand to rid of the smoke.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Not that, I mean there's a cloud in front of my image!"

Two hands clasped over both the bickering teens lids. They laugh hysterically, though it wasn't that funny. Ethan lay back on the grass with them.

It was his first time skipping. He guesses he doesn't have to worry too much, his grades are almost perfect and his parents wouldn't mind if they went down just a little.

He just missed spending time with Sarah and Benny as a whole. They never found any time to hang out, all three of them. Usually, it was just him and Benny messing around at the house, or Sarah and him in the janitors closet.

But never just them.

Benny lifted the hand from his eyes and held it tightly. His gaze fell to the boy who plopped down above him, and he noticed the smile that graced his lips, the sunlight that reflected on his eyelashes and disheveled hair. He reached up to fix it, earning a short peek from Ethan. 

Eventually, he closed his eyes again. Benny slid closer to his head and pressed the joint to his lips. a puff of smoke burst through his mouth, and the other boy couldn't help but touch it.

Ethan was a sight for sore eyes -- to Benny, anyway. The mere existence of him covered Benny in honey, glazed him with faux immortality. He remembers the nights before they were together, where they made excuses not to use the air mattress. When Benny made excuses for not paying attention in math class for the first time in, well, his entire school career. He never regretted it, though. And he had Sarah to thank.

Ethan snatched the hand away and pulled it so that Benny's face would come closer. Sarah held Ethan's torso tightly with content as the two boys locked lips above her. 

It might seem unusual, but it was like home for her.

And what was 'usual' for them now, anyways? After all that's happened, they couldn't care less. 

The two boys' sloppy, drug induced make out was broken apart when Benny's elbow slipped from under him, causing their heads to butt together and giggles to fill the air. They laughed about this for longer than necessary, thanks to the weed, and Sarah hugged both boys closer to her.

She thought about the lives ahead of them often, but now wasn't that time. she knew Benny and Ethan would grow up without her; she would be seventeen forever. But that's why she loved moments like these, moments where they didn't have to think about the future; where they were in their own world.

Benny stumbled upwards, a haze in his eyes, and pulled on Ethan's hand with him, which chained Sarah along, too. They walked off the grassland and onto the sidewalks, stepping over cracks as they held hands, careful not to let go.

Sarah rolled her eyes as the two boys argued over the validity and quality of the star wars prequels, which she had no opinion on; not because she didn't watch them, but because Anakin and Padme were just _so hot_. Once things got heated, she made sure to cool things down.

An apology was exchanged and a warm embrace was shared, the boys teetering from side to side for about 8 minutes, mumbling into each other's shoulders until Sarah reached between and grabbed their hands again. 

She admired their relationship a great deal, because they could never hate each other. Even when something big happens, they always come back to each other. She loves when they're all together because she can take in that energy, observe it first hand.

They walked through the neighborhood, skipping through children's hopscotch chalk drawings and almost collapsing to the ground in laughter when Benny pointed out the carving in the pavement that sort of looked like a rabbit with a cigar.

They walked and took turns slow dancing in the streets until the weed wore off. By the end all three of them had their arms around each other in a huddle, guiding each other's feet.

"Is school over?"

"Probably. it's 2:30."

It was an odd feeling when Sarah's hands wrapped around each boys neck and pulled them closer to hers. It was an odd feeling when she connected all three of their lips. It was suffocating, but in a good way, mixing all their scents. Benny could've sworn he's seen this in a movie once; he's always wanted to know how it felt. 

"I gotta get going. See you tonight!" Sarah said, running off. Ethan looked to Benny, his face flushed, almost like he was still high. They grabbed each other's hands and walked to the house, forgetting about the juvenile scent they carried.


End file.
